Yamata no Orochi/Companion
Yamatai no Orochi is one of the superbosses in part 2 of Paradox. She joins after you prove your strength to her in a fight. She is one of the Guardians of the Directions. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Come, dedicate your semen to me..." "In this cave, behind the waterfall... There is treasure hidden in a room beyond." "The flow of clear water in this cave... It keeps my body and mind at ease." "I can extend my hair and tongues... I do not want my hair to be disheveled, so I avoid stretching it excessively." "The land of Yamatai is my domain. You must never forget that even for a moment..." "Kukuku, another fresh sacrifice..." "Tamamo... she was an infant fox the last time I saw her. She was exceptionally strong in the past, and the outside world is lenient." "With my eight heads, I will suck you all over..." "Since I have slept for so long, I know almost nothing of the outside world. It would be false to say I am uninterested, however..." "With my tongues, I shall taste your body..." "Please accept my tail gratefully..." (+1 Devilish Snake Tail) "Please accept this money gratefully..." (+ 6250G) "Please accept my hair gratefully... (+1 Youkai Hair) "Offer unto me some meat..." (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "You have a fine attitude..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "In that case, I shall have you pay with your body..." "Offer unto me your wealth..." (Give 3750G) *Yes - "You have a fine attitude..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "In that case, I shall have you pay with your body..." "Offer unto me a water stone..." (Give 1 Water Stone) *Yes - "You have a fine attitude..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "In that case, I shall have you pay with your body..." "Have you always wanted to be sucked by me? There is no need to be shy, look forward to me..." *That's not it - "Even if you say so... what about your body?" *That's right - "In that case, you shall receive ample affection..." (+10 Affinity) *I'll offer my semen to the strongest head. - **Yamata no Orochi: "Then, that would be me..." **Yamata no Orochi: "What are you saying, I should receive it..." **Yamata no Orochi: "Hmph, disregard what they have to say..." **They're arguing over something... "I myself am qualified to be Queen Lamia... Do you not think so?" *I agree - "Hmm, you understand my reasoning. That pleases me..." (+10 Affinity.) *You have too many heads - **Yamata no Orochi: "Mmm, indeed... Would you mind reducing my number of heads just a little?" **Yamata no Orochi: "What, are you serious?!" **Yamata no Orochi: "We would have less mouths to feed!" **They're arguing over something... *You're too eastern-styled. - "Mmm, indeed... Should I be a little more western-styled?" "Is there a monster outside of Yamatai that could rival me? If there is, let me know their name..." *There isn't - "Fufufu, there is still no one other than myself..." (+10 Affinity) *Sphinx - "I've heard that she is the queen who rules over the land of sand... However, she is not my equal." *Poseidonness - "I've heard that she is the ruler who governs the northern seas... However, she is not my equal." *Amira - "I have not heard of that name... But if she is a snake monster, then I must crush her." "Because there are eight heads, you should sacrifice eight people. Despite this, do you not think I'm merciful for demanding just one sacrifice...?" *It's merciful - "Hmm, you understand my reasoning... That pleases me..." (+10 Affinity) *Not really - "Well then, you should try sacrificing eight people..." *You should demand 64 sacrifices. - "You are very greedy..." "I heard there was a disturbance occurring in the outside world... Who is fighting against who?" *Grand Noah and Grangold - "Hmph, a conflict between humans... Indeed, those are hardly unusual." *Three Monster Lords - **Yamata no Orochi: "What, three Monster Lords are vying for supremacy...? Could this perhaps be my one chance?" **Yamata no Orochi: "What one chance, are you planning to be more stylish?" **Yamata no Orochi: "I'm sick and tired of your fashionable manner of speaking..." **They're arguing over something... *The Goddess and the Dark God - "What, the great war between angels and monsters has resumed?! ...I should probably stay out of it for a while." *Me and Sonya - "Oh dear, you should get along better..." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Yamata no Orochi: "This is a better home than my cavern... Do your comrades over there want to be my sacrifices?" With Sphinx: Sphinx: "Oho, Yamatai no Orochi... For us to be traveling together is an unusual coincidence" Yamata no Orochi: "You're going whichever way the wind blows? I never expected you to leave the Pyramid..." Sphinx: "We have both secluded ourselves... It will be interesting to fight together against the crisis facing this world" Yamata no Orochi: "Kuku, I've certainly grown tired of boredom. This sort of plan is something I will enjoy..." With Shirohebi: Shirohebi: "I say, Yamata no Orochi... We're both completely used to each other nowadays." Yamata no Orochi: "Hmm, this is quite a fresh thing. I'm enjoying myself as it is." Shirohebi: "Well, traveling around the isn't so bad. If only to look forward to the sightseeing..." Yamata no Orochi: "It is my principle to enjoy anything... If you can enjoy it, I'm satisfied..." With Aria Lamia: Aria Lamia: "Yamatai no Orochi... These must be dreadful times if you are needed in the outside world." Yamata no Orochi: "Before I knew it, you were dead... To have been poisoned at a banquet, you are beyond careless." Aria Lamia: "Who was it that become intoxicated and almost got exterminated...?" Yamata no Orochi: "That happened a long time ago, forget it!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Yamata no Orochi: "Eeh, you're always so arrogant!" Yamata no Orochi: "What did you say, you...!" Yamata no Orochi's heads are arguing with each other... happens 2nd Action: Yamata no Orochi: "Well then, lets rage!" Yamata no Orochi gets psyched up! no Orochi's attack is increased next turn 3rd Action: Yamata no Orochi: "Really, I sometimes want to spent time with just one person..." Yamata no Orochi is complaining... happens 4th Action: Yamata no Orochi: "Nuooo, why am I...?!" Yamata no Orochi rolls around! The enemy's body was caught in their long snake tail! take damage. 5th Action: Yamata no Orochi: "Here, let me give you this. Be sure not to cut off my neck, even while you're on a drinking spree." Yamata no Orochi presents a gift! Yamatai Sake Category:Monsters Category:Demi-Human Category:Lamias Category:Dragons Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Guardians of the Directions Category:Super Boss